U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,255 describes a Marx generator which includes a number of capacitors (E) connected in series via spark gaps (E), between two output terminals and a power supply circuit that charges the capacitors in parallel. The capacitors are connected in series by a flat line formed of two metal strips running parallel and facing one another. These strips are connected together electrically at one end of the line and respectively to the output terminals at the other end and consist of one continuous strip and a second strip subdivided by transverse slots into successive plane sections interconnected in series alternately by a capacitor and a surface spark gap.
United States Patent Application Number 20020180276 describes a simple and less expensive high voltage pulse generating circuit including a low voltage direct current voltage source having one output terminal connected to the other output terminal via a series circuit of a first switch with a low withstand voltage, an inductance storing a inductive energy and a second switch with a high withstand voltage, and a branch circuit including a free-wheel diode being connected between the other output terminal of the direct current voltage source and a common connection point between the first switch and the inductance. After storing inductive energy in the inductance by turning-on the first and second switches, these first and second switches are turned-off to commutate the energy stored in the inductance into a capacitive load connected across the second switch to charge the load abruptly and generate a high voltage pulse having a very narrow width without using a complicated and expensive magnetic compression circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,122 describes a multistage Marx impulse generator circuit to which protective resistors are connected in series or in parallel with charging switches. The Ohmic value of the protective resistors is chosen so that in the case of premature flashover across a spark gap, the energy stored in the generator can be absorbed by the protective resistors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.